Ni Bai no Mondai
by Lexcine
Summary: Two new student came in Tomoede Jr. High. They are now trying to split up Syaoran & Sakura, and Eriol & Tomoyo so they can have the guys all for themselves! SS ET
1. Surprises

Ni bai no Mondai

By Eclipsed Goddess of Chibi-ness

A/N:

My first fanfic in CCS! (Sniff) Hope you like it!

_Something's ringing… is it the phone? If it is, Otou-san will pick it up… AHH! It's my alarm! I'm gonna be late!_

A 14-year old girl shouted while getting out of the bed and turning off the clock. This girl was Sakura Kinomoto, mistress of the Clow Cards, now called the Sakura Cards.

"Phew! I thought I woke up late!" Sakura said, slightly relieved. She took off her pajamas and dressed in her uniform.

"This is my first day in my 2nd year at Junior High! I must be prompt this day!" She told herself.

"Sakura-chan, keep it down! Someone is still trying to sleep here!" a little yellow stuffed bear popped out off Sakura's drawer.

"Ah, gomen, Kero-chan!" Sakura apologized to Keroberos, Guardian of the Clow Cards, formally known as Kero or Kero-chan. She ran off downstairs for breakfast.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." her father greeted.

"Ah! Ohayou Otou-san!" she replied back.

"Ohayou, kaijuu." Her brother, Touya, greeted teasingly.

"Don't call me 'kaijuu' Onii-chan!" Annoyed, she tried stepping on Touya's foot, but he was too swift for her. And he placed his hot coffee mug on Sakura's head.

"Itai! That's hot Onii-chan! You'll see… one day, I'll get you!" Sakura exclaimed, feeling a little too proud.

"When will that day come? Hmm… hehe." Touya chuckled, and their father smiling with a little sweat drop on his head.

"Now, now you two. Eat before your breakfast gets cold."

"Hai!" they both said in unison.

They've finished their breakfasts and said their goodbyes to their father, and they left for school.

"Sakura-chan!" a girl with long black hair waved at her.

"Ah! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved back. Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of the owner of a huge toy company, Sonomi Daidouji. A very good singer in the chorale, Sakura's dear best friend.

"Sakura-chan, it's such a relief to see you this early in the morning!"

"Hai! Well, it is my first day in a new school year!" Sakura smiled blushingly, and Tomoyo smiled backed at her.

"Well, let's go now!" Tomoyo smiled and Sakura noticed that she was hiding something from her. Why? She's too anxious to go inside the classroom.

"Tomoyo-chan! Wait up! I can't keep up, you're too fast now!" Sakura, now keeping up with her.

Sakura lost sight of Tomoyo and bumped at someone. That someone saved her from her fall.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" Sakura bowed over and over. As she stopped her bow, she noticed this someone was wearing the boy's school uniform.

"Sakura." This boy had a sweet and gentle voice.

"Syaoran-kun!" She jumped on him and started kissing him on the cheeks. Li Syaoran, a chestnut haired boy with beautiful amber eyes. Sakura's boyfriend in the present time, but they didn't see each other for years because Syaoran said he had to do something in Hong Kong.

"When did you come back? I really missed you so much!"

"Yesterday. Yes, I also missed you my dear Sakura."

"Really? How long will you stay this time?

"Permanent."

"Hontou?"

"Hai, Kaa-san said I could stay here in Japan. She also said I can decide on when I will go back to Hong Kong."

"Uwai! Now I can stay with Syaoran forever!"

"Anou…Sakura? You're crushing me…"

Seeing as it is, Sakura _was_ crushing him.

"Gomen!"

She stood and helped Syaoran to stand.

"That reminds me… where did Tomoyo went?"

Speak of the devil, Tomoyo popped out of nowhere and was holding unto someone's hand. This someone is called Eriol Hiiragizawa, reincarnation of Clow Reed. To put in into very short words, he is a gentleman.

"Uwai! Eriol-kun! You're here too? I'm so happy!" Sakura clapped her hands like a kid would've.

"Eriol-kun told me he would be coming with Syaoran that's why I wanted to surprise you Sakura-chan!"

"Ah…"

Then the bell just rung, a start of a new school year has also begun.

"Wah! We're gonna be late!"

"Let's go!"

Then thefour dashed off.

_In the classroom_

Sakura and Tomoyo were seated beside together near the window. Syaoran and Eriol was seated behind them.

"Ohayou minna-san." A female teacher greeted.

"I'm Ms. Seki Miyamoto, you're homeroom and Mathematics teacher."

"Hoee…Mathematics…" Sakura pouted.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm sure you'll do best in your Math!" Tomoyo encouraged.

"Arigatou!" Sakura thanked her.

"Oh yes, before I forgot… here are your new classmates." Ms. Miyamoto smiled.

"'Are'?" Sakura was puzzled.

"I wonder who they are…" Syaoran whispered, and Sakura shrugged.

"Please come in you two."

'Two new classmates, huh?' Sakura said to herself.

Then, two girls stepped inside the classroom. Two identical twins to be perhaps.

"This girl with the glasses is Miya Sagashi." The girl smiled at the class.

"You know, if you take of the glasses, you won't be able to tell who is which." Syaoran said randomly.

"And this girl with no glasses is, Maya Sagashi." The girl also smiled at the class. Then, Sakura noticed Ms. Miyamoto looking for something.

"Miya, please sit next to Daidouji-san." She pointed out.

"And Maya…please sit… next to Hiiragizawa-san." She pointed out…again.

"Hai!" Both girls said in unison. Then they proceeded to their seats.

After that, classes started. Sakura was half asleep in her Math class. But Tomoyo did enjoy her class in Music. Sakura and Syaoran enjoyed P.E. very much. But, Eriol, enjoyed all of his subjects. Then, the bell for dismissal rang.

"Uhm… a-anou… Li-kun, do you want to go with me in the cafe… Like you know, alone…?" Maya asked Syaoran. First Syaoran was a little startled, she just met her today!

"Gomen, Sagashi-san. But I'm going to Daidouji's place." He apologized.

_In another place_

"Ah… etou… Hiiragizawa-san? Would you like it if I ask you to accompany me in the restaurant…?" Then, Maya's sister tried to ask Eriol this time.

"Gomenasai, Sagashi-san. I'm going to Tomoyo's house. Maybe next time, ok?"

"Uh… ok…" after that, she walked off leaving Eriol behind.

TBC…

Hope ya' like it! Chapter 2 is still in progress. Don't forget to push that little go button there!

**R&R!**


	2. A Welcoming Party

Ni Bai no Mondai

By Eclipse's Nephilim

Chapter II

Yay! Chapter II is here! WHEEEE!

* * *

After that _little _conversation with Maya, Miya, Syaoran, and Eriol, the guys went to Tomoyo's house to celebrate their arrival. Eriol walked nearer to the doorknob.

"What are you waiting for Eriol? Doorknobs don't bite, you know."

"I'm just having a funny feeling that something will happen if I open this door…"

"Argh. If you won't do it, I'll do!" Syaoran turned the doorknob and a confetti ball appeared and lots of confetti popped out of the ball.

"Gyah!" Syaoran shouted in surprise.

"_OKAERI!"_ Two female voices said.

"See? I told you something funny is gonna happen." Eriol stated, body full of confetti and streamers.

"_Urusai."_ Syaoran whispered.

"Well? Why don't you two come in? I'll make us some tea." Tomoyo said, smiling.

"I'll help you." Eriol said.

"I can do it by myself, Eriol-kun."

"No, I really want to help."

"Well, ok… If you insist." Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Sakura! You two go to the living room while we make some tea and cookies!"

"Ok!"

Sakura lead Syaoran to the living room and sat beside him. Of course, none of them talked so silence devoured them. Sakura blushed, and Syaoran will blush harder if he sees her blush. Weird isn't it?

"So…? Where are you staying at Syaoran-kun?" Sakura opened a conversation.

"Eh? I'm staying at… at… Well I haven't thought of any place to live at!" He sweat dropped.

"Is that it…" Sakura blushed harder.

"Well, if you don't mind… You can temporarily live in my house…" Sakura blurted out.

"Y-you sure…? Won't your brother get angry at me?" Syaoran feared.

"Oh, to hell with Onii-chan!" they both laughed.

After that, they've continue their conversation until Syaoran and Sakura felt hunger.

"Ahh… Where is Tomoyo-chan! A decade has already passed!" Sakura stood and grabbed Syaoran's hand.

"C'mon let's go to the kitchen. I'm getting hungry now! If they won't cook, we'll cook!" She led Syaoran to the kitchen but stopped when they heard little pants coming from the place.

oooo

"A-ah, Eriol-kun… shouldn't we stop and continue baking the cookies…?" Tomoyo asked while Eriol was kissing her on the neck.

"The cookies can wait Tomoyo-chan." He smiled and continued kissing and giving hickeys to Tomoyo's neck.

"Ahem." Sakura interrupting-ly coughed. Tomoyo pushed Eriol out of the way and stuttered a '_w-we-didn't-do-a-anything' _stutter.

"Really now…?" Syaoran popped out behind Sakura's back.

"Y-yeah! Of course we didn't do anything!" Eriol stated while fixing his glasses.

"Ok, I believe you!" Sakura exclaimed sarcastically.

"I know you are being sarcastic, Sakura-chan."

"And how so?"

"I've been around you for a long time now! I'll now if you're joking or really telling the truth."

Sakura was dumbfounded and sighed.

"Guess you're right… Anyhoo, cook our food and we'll let you continue to your 'sweet moment'!"

Eriol and Tomoyo blushed. After that, Syaoran and Sakura came out of the kitchen holding hands together. Syaoran tried something out of the ordinary that time; he carried Sakura to the couch and placed her head to his lap. Having this chance, he used his index finger to tickle Sakura. As you've expected, Sakura was wildly laughing and throwing the pillows about.

"S-stop, Syaoran-kun! I can't… b-breathe!" she giggled while searching for some oxygen to swallow up. Syaoran halted and noticed that Sakura's mouth was wide open, seeing she really needed some air to go in; he placed his lips onto her. Sakura moaned and Syaoran was begging for entrance. Then he remembered, Sakura didn't have a chance to breathe even for just one minute. So he stopped again and stared at her with his beautiful amber eyes.

"S-Syaoran-kun…" she then smiled at her and brushed her lips to his cheeks. They both smiled at each other and heard an 'ahem' coming from the living room door frame.

"I see now, you wanted us to continue our sweet moment so you can also begin yours on MY couch." Tomoyo stated. Sakura left Syaoran's lap.

"Uhm, Syaoran was tickling me!" she pointed fingers at her beloved.

"Uh… sure…" Tomoyo sweat dropped and placed the home-baked cookies and the Japanese tea on the table.

"I hope you like it! We both baked it!" Tomoyo exclaimed while hugging Eriol.

The two sat and handed the cookie plate to both Syaoran and Sakura.

"Well, eat it before it gets cold!" Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison.

All four of them grabbed one cookie and exclaimed: _"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

_

TBC…

Yes know… cookies and tea… bad combination… well I think so… o.O

Translation:

"_OKAERI!" –"Welcome!"_

"_Urusai." – "Shut up."_

"_Itadakimasu!" – "Time to eat!" or "I'm gonna eat now!"_

Chapter 3 in progress… actually no, I'm still starting. O.o


End file.
